Section Three
by Not Safe For Workism
Summary: In an attempt to further their research on poke'mon breeding, a large facilty has been created. No one outside of the employees know what goes on inside of its walls, and that's just how the scientists want it. Each room holds a different poke'mon, which they then force into mating - with both other poke'mon and humans.
1. Prologue

Hello, there! So, I've re-uploaded this story and, hopefully, this will stay now. Whatever the case, please read the stuff below and yada-yada-yada.

Yes, it's still going to be a story. In fact, the prologue of it will be after all of this writing. The thing is, _you_ are all going to be involved in it. See, I take requests for what goes on in the chapters. Who fucks who and how. That kind of thing. Below, I will list what I will do, what I won't do, and what the basic plot of the story is so that you know what you're getting into.

PLOT SYNOPSIS - In an attempt to further their research on poke'mon breeding, a large facilty has been created. No one outside of the employees know what goes on inside of its walls, and that's just how the scientists want it. Each room holds a different poke'mon, which they then force into mating - with both other poke'mon and humans.

WILL DO - rape (in fact, pretty much every chapter will have this in it), gang-bangs, MxM (male on male), FxM (male on female), bondage, tentacles, DP (double penetration), various kinks, various positions, group sex (this includes threesomes and foursomes), too-big (in other words, forcing his dick into an opening that's _way_ too small), deep throating, HxP (poke'mon on human), knotting, inflation, and incest.

WONT DO - love-dovey crap (they're being forced to mate, remember that), scat-play, and that's pretty much it.

So, all you have to do is drop me a review or a PM letting me know what you want to see. A certain poke'mon? A certain scene? Just let me know!

Prologue

"Mornin' Rick." said Ramses, nodding in the direction of the slightly older man. His only answer was a grunt and a wave of the hand, motioning him further down the path. Of course, that was too be expected of the aged security gaurd.

Rick Pilansky was on duty six days out of seven, and eighteen hours out of twenty-four. As far as any of the scientists who worked there could tell, he survived solely off of coffee and the fast food that his wife brought him. The dark haired man rarely left his station at the gaurd house and, if there was one thing about him that people knew, it was that he wasn't a morning person.

Granted, it wasn't exactly morning at the moment.

Ramses was schedule for the graveyard shift. That desolite time of day when it was after midnight but not early enough to be considered morning. The sky was still dark and dew still laced the grass, dampening his shoes as he walked through it.

There wasn't an actual path that led up to the Section Three labs. Just a patch of grass that had been flattened by the multitude of footsteps to travel it everyday. The makeshift path led up to the gate surrounding the entirety of the building - a large, steel wall, topped with loops of barbed wire and armed to the tooth with alarms.

The only way in or out was to have Rick, or the gaurd on the other side, Samantha, to buzz the door open.

Inside the Wall, as Ramses had privately dubbed it, was Section Three. Section Three was made up of three above ground buildings, all steel and white and clinical looking, where the technicians monitered everything. Beneath these three buildings was a labrynth of underground tunnels, ones that spanned the entire length of the B & R Labs, with rooms to both study subjects in and exits that led up into different poke'mon paddocks.

It was a breeder's dream come true, Section Three.

Everywhere one turned, they were met with the grunts and groans of mating poke'mon. Occasionally, a shriek or screech would slice through the moans, a sign that something new was being tried.

It certainly wasn't where Ramses had expected to work at. But, walking into one of the underground rooms, taking in the sight of a male arcanine advancing on a young and frightened looking eevee, he knew that there wasn't anywhere else he would rather work.


	2. MightyenaDelcatty

A/N: Hey there, everyone! Lo-and-behold, this is the first chatpter! I would love to know how I did and how fucking wet I got you. ;}

I'd also like to remind you all that, as I will every chapter, I am taking submissions for 'pairings', if you want to call them that. If you can't think of a 'pairing', then please feel free to select from one of the three below!

Arcanine/Eevee  
Rapidash/Human  
Houndoom/Buneary  
Mightyena/Lopunny (yes, the same one from this chapter)

As you can see, I do typical pairings and out of the ordinary ones, so never feel embarrassed about asking for one! This chapter features Mightyena/Delcatty!

"Who do we have today, Jenna?" asked Ramses, pulling the door to the observatory room shut behind him.

It was a small room. Three white walls, the forth being nothing more than a two-sided mirror showing the room adjacent to them. There were two metal chairs, both already pulled up to the wall of glass, and a small desk in the far left of the room. A large computer moniter and several other blinking gadgets sat atop it, though Ramses didn't know much about them.

His job was to observe with the human eye. To take notes and, as Jenna's boss, to tell her what changes to make to the breeding room. All electronics were taken care of by her - or who ever else Ramses happened to be paired with that day.

"I didn't realize you were here already." Jenna said, turning around in her seat to face the older man. "We haven't recieved our submissive yet, but we have Alpha 34T as our dominant."

Ramses nodded, crossing the room and taking a seat beside the violet haired woman. The chairs were far from comfortable, but they did their job. And, really, comfort wasn't what they were there for.

"Alpha 34T?" he questioned, eyes scanning the room on the other side of the glass. It was a standard room for a dark type poke'mon. The walls and flooring mimicked that of a cave, made out of a rough, near black rock. Several stalagmite's scattered the floor, uneven and large, reaching up towards the cieling .

Crouched at the back of the cavernous room was a mightyena. His pelt was wild and unkempt and, even laying down, Ramses could see the muscles that pressed tight against skin. His ears were flat against the top of his head, sharp, red eyes scanning the room. Waiting. Watching. Unsure what to expect.

"Yes. Male, eight years old. He was just caught two days ago and is still feral." Jenna explained, flipping through the clipboard laying in her lap. "The orderlies have taken to calling him Nathan."

Ramses snorted slightly. "Nathan? What kind of a name is that?"

It wasn't unusual for the orderlies, who were in charge of taking care of the poke'mon brought in to Section Three, to give out names. They just normally had better taste than that.

Jenna gave a slight shrug. "They say that they don't have enough information on him for anything else. And one claimed he reminded him of a singer."

Before Ramses could make any more queries, because he _certainly_ didn't know any singers by that name, a crisp, white light flashed above them. The signal that a door in the breeding room was about to open.

It was hidden in the wall, flat on the inside and made so that most poke'mon couldn't find it. As it opened, the mightyena at the back of the room scrambled to its paws. Standing, Ramses could see that his earlier assesment was correct. Today's dominant was thickly muscled - and a fighter, if the bared fangs and low growl was anything to go by.

This wasn't a trainers poke'mon that they had stumbled upon. This was a true alpha. Someone used to surviving in the wild and _proving_ that he was in charge.

As usual for first time breedings, no humans entered the room. Instead, a delcatty was shoved in. The cat-like poke'mon was underweight, with ribs jutting out and concave hips, and her fur was matted in spots. She was wild-eyed, fear just radiating off of her. Around her neck was a tight, metal color.

Ramses recognized it instantly. It was put on every submissive, no matter how recently they were taken in as subjects. It gave them a monitering of all internal functions, as well as more control over its wearer.

"Jenna?" he prompted - and, even though she stayed proffesional, he knew she was annoyed. He had never bothered to memorize their subjects.

"Submissive 11A. Female, four years old. She was found by Smith on his way to work today, actually. Fresh from outside." she explained, and then she handed Ramses her pen and clipboard, crossed her legs, and settled in for the show.

Ramses gave a considerate hum as he took the offered objects. Two new-comers? This could be interesting. The conflict of their genitals would also prove an interesting show. Delcatties, after all, had cunts that were made for barbed dicks. Not for knots, and this pathetic creature was certainly not made for the powerful male that was eyeing her.

Nathan didn't move right away. He just stood there in his corner, ears pricked foreward and fangs bared, as he watched the cowering she-poke'mon. It wasn't until she moved, deciding he was no threat and turning her back to him, that he cocked his head slightly.

As the unnamed delcatty took slow steps towards where the door had once been, she gave the male a full show of her pussy. Delcatties natural held their tails up, curved slightly towards their back, and she was too concerned about getting away from this strange place to realize this might be a bad idea. She couldn't smell the mightyena heat-scent that an orderly had rubbed onto her nether regions either.

But Nathan could, and the tip of his prick was already poking through his sheath. He gave a low, warning growl in his throat and took a single step away from his corner.

The delcatty froze. She turned her head, looking behind her with wide eyes. "Del? _He-hello?"_

Nathan just gave another inarticulate growl, a strand of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. If he were in his pack, this would be when the bitch just hit the ground and presented herself to him. He didn't quite understand why this stranger wasn't.

He was content to just stare at her though, and it all looked like it would end up fine. Peaceful, even. The delcatty just put it off to her being in what she assumed was his territory. It wasn't until she turned to face him did she realize something was wrong.

The mere action of turning her rump away from him, of taking away the heat-scent and all but denying him access to her cunt, was enough to send Nathan into a rage. _"_Might-might yena!_ How dare you!"_

She didn't know what he was talking about. But then, she didn't know how to fight either and was thrown completely off gaurd when he lunged at her, his powerful body slamming into hers and knocking her to the ground. She gave a wail of pain as her frail body hit the rock floor, the rough surface digging into her skin and scraping against her boney sides.

"Del! Catty del-catty! _Stop! What are you doing?"_ she wailed, but she couldn't get her paws to move. The pain courseing through her already frail body was too much, was something she just wasn't used to feeling.

Nathan stared down at her for a moment, red eyes narrowed and upper lip pulled back into a snarl. Then he took one paw and batted her hard with it, claws just raking against her skin enough to hurt without bringing blood to the surface.

"Might. _Get up._" he demanded, and when she didn't move he struck her a second time.

The force of the second blow sent her skidding a few feet, coming to a stop only as she rolled onto her stomach. The stone ground had ripped into her side, taking hair and skin alike off in spots, and she was panting hard.

Nathan gave a pleased grunt, then padded over to her. She looked up at him with terrified eyes, too out of breath to ask anything. He said nothing either. Just dipped his head and jabbed his nose against her pussy, breathing in the arteficial heat-scent.

His nose was like ice against the typical warmth of her vagina, and she gave a sharp hiss at the feeling. Without thinking, she tried to move away from Nathan, using her forelegs to pull herself foreward. She was stopped by a large paw slamming down on the ground in front of her.

"Might. Might yena-might. _Stay still_." he growled, and he repositioned himself so that he was standing over her, a forepaw at each shoulder. His dick was fully out of its sheath now, pitch black and resembling that of any dogs cock. It was narrow and almost pointed at the tip, then grew thicker the closer to his balls one looked. At the tip, it wasn't even a half of an inch thick. At the base, however, it looked to be about four inches around.

Thicker than most mightyena's dicks and far thicker than a typical delcatties.

"Del! Catty, del-catty! _Please! Just let me go! I swear, I'll leave!_" wailed the she-poke'mon. She tried to squirm from beneath him, but was stopped as he dropped his upperbody onto her back and neck. The action drove her chest into the ground and she gave a pathetic mew.

Again, he took the time to position himself properly. He wrapped his forelegs around her waist, claws scraping against the sensitive skin of her underbelly but not puncturing anything, and hoisted her hind end up close to him. She could feel the side of his cock press against her ass, a soft whine coming from his throat.

She wailed again, but now was too over-come by fear to do anything articulate. She wasn't a virgin, no, but this was awful! She didn't want this!

Without letting go of her, he lifted his hips slightly and thrust himself foreward. The tip of his prick hit the back of her leg. A second try - and it slammed against her clit. Her hips jerked of their own accord and she mewed, then flung her forelegs in front of her and tried to get away.

He gripped her hips harder, claws digging in slightly.

Raised his hips.

And when he slammed down this third time, the tip of his dick slid easily into her pussy. She wailed and he gave a low groan, stilling where the thrust left him. His cock wasn't even half into her yet, but the constriction of her cunt was stopping him. Keeping him from fully mating with her. From getting the pleasure that, as an alpha male, he deserved.

"Miiight..._Bitch..._" he whined, pulling out slightly. The delcatty gave a sigh of relief beneath him - only to wail out in pain a second later as Nathan plunged himself harder against her ass. His cock slipped in further, the sheer girth of it stretching her pussy out, forcing muscles to move past where they should.

He pulled out again, just slightly.

Slammed back in.

And this time? This time, he used his forepaws to pull her ass towards him as he humped her, forcing her tight cunny to take in his entire length. He gave a low, deep groan and she _screamed_; her cat-like passageway unaccustomed to the width of the dick now residing in it.

Nathan didn't wait for her to adjust, not that she fully would. That wasn't what an alpha did. Alpha's _took_ pleasure when they wanted it. Everyone else was just their bitch, there only so they could be fucked. He pulled out, all the way to the tip, then thrust himself back into her.

Pull, thrust.

Pull, thrust.

Pull, thrust.

He was lost in the heat that emanted from her cunt walls, in the smoothness of her tight passage, in the way she wailed and writhed beneath him, trying desperately to get away but unable too. That was power. That was what he _craved_. What he _needed_.

As he fucked her, the frail skin of her chest raked against the ground. Rocks dug into her skin, tearing it open and staining her pelt with her own blood. His tounge hung out of his mouth, heavy strands of drool dripping onto her head, sliding down her face and into her eyes. The pain that swept through her body was unbareble, like she was on fire.

But he didn't stop. He just fucked her harder, faster, only pleasing himself.

Just when the delcatty thought that she could take no more, thought that she may just lay down there and _die_, he slammed his length all the way into her and something large and _hard_ pressed against her pussy.

For a split second, she was frozen. Unsure what that was, what it would do, consumed with terror.

For a split second, Nathan was frozen. Lost in pleasure, caught up in a haze of desire, and consumed with the thought of making this stubborn bitch _his_.

Then he moved again. Pulled out less then a half inch and put all the force he could muster into the next thrust, forcing his knot first against, and then partially into her cunt. The delcatty screamed and screamed, suddenly thrashing beneath him as she tried to get away, tried to get that _thing_ out of her pussy, but his paws kept her firmly in place.

Nathan gave a low groan, pushing himself further into her. The walls of her cunt were forced to seperate wider, ever wider, as the lump of flesh squeezed inside of her. Only once his knot was fully enveloped, and her throat so sore she could no longer make a noise, did his jizz start to pump into her, filling her to the brim and then some. The knot kept it from leaking out, and the sheer amount of sperm now swimming inside of her cunt was pushed deep, deep into her.

Her insides felt hot. Around her, the world spun. Then she saw nothing but black - the delcatties body went limp in Nathan's grasp, her head drooping forewards onto the ground. The mating process was just too much for her.

It wasn't, however, over yet for Nathan. The mightyena humped against the delcatty a few more times, pumping her full of every last ounce of cum that he had. Then, when his dick stopped pulsing, he let go of her hips and dismounted her - knot still firmly inside.

Her limp body weighed heavily on his cock, the walls of her cunt pressing down hard on his knot. It felt good but, at that point, he was done with her. He gave an irritated growl, tugging hard with his hips in an attempt to get himself free.

He stayed firmly in place - and in the room adjacent to his own, behind the mirror that took up the entire wall, Jenna moved over to the computers and pressed a button.

"Send someone in to subdue Alpha 34T, please. He's attempting to leave the submissive before deflating." she told the intercom, then she turned to face her sligthly flushed boss. "Well? Your recomendations, sir?"

Ramses paused for a moment, watching as the mightyena fruitlessly tried to pull out. He could see a thin trickle of blood dripping from the delcatties pussy.

"I think that we should continue to test Alpha 34T on other species of poke'mon." he said finally. "The delcatty can stay with dog-types, though. If she doesn't stay conscious through her next mating, we can let her go."

Jenna nodded. "Of course. I'll let the orderlies know."


	3. DragoniteHuman

A/N: Hello there, everyone! This is my first requested story, and I'll have you know that it just about killed me. It's for FullMoonFlygon, who asked for a dragonite/human. I hope this works for you!

To everyone, I have a poll regarding this story up on my profile. It's about what pairing should be done for the next chapter. However, I am STILL taking requests via reviews, so please, ask away!

* * *

"Who's that?" asked Ramses, nodding his head at the glass wall seperating him from the going-ons in the next room.

Behind him, he heard the click of a door being closed, and then footsteps as heels clacked against the linolium floor. Jenna took her time getting settled into her chair, crossing her legs at the ankles, and then flipping through her ever-present clipboard before answering her partner.

"That would be our newest "volunteer." she said, voice as clipped as ever. "Tara Macroff. She showed up this morning, asking for a job."

A smirk flitted across Ramses face, and he gave a soft snort. Wasn't that how it always was? Trainers showed up asking for a job, and then they got the type that they least expected. Most of them ended up in positions like this young blonde, who was struggling against her bonds within the next chamber.

She has been hooked up onto a cold, metal table, stomach up. Her clothes have already been stripped from her body, revealing rather small and unimpressive breasts and an unshaven crotch. Tara's limbs have been pulled outwards and upwards, so that her entire body now forms a giant "X", metal clasps holding her wrists and ankles firmly in place.

And, oh, she was screaming. The speakers that led from one chamber to the next gave Ramses full rights to the young girls pleas to be released. He firmly ignored them, instead turning towards Jenna once more.

"Alright, so we've got a male poke'mon coming in, obviously." he stated, but there was a hint of excitement in his voice. Ramses had to admit, their tests on seeing whether a poke'mon could impregnant a human were some of his favorites. There was just so much that could happen! It was exhilerating! "What's the information, Jenna? Don't hold back on me now."

Jenna gave a soft snort, but listed off what she knew. "Her own poke'mon, actually. Most of them were female, but she had a very nice dragonite specimen that we've chosen to test. Beta412, though it had previously gone by the name of Spark."

No sooner did Jenna speak, then the doors to the opposite chamber had opened up. As it was a completely fixed mating, the chamber was simple. Decked up in silvers and greys, it very much resembled any other lab room. The table that Tara was strapped too was the only piece of furniture in there - and where the scientist in charge of Spark went towards.

The dragonite had a thick, leather collar wrapped around his neck, and a long, metal chain attached to it. He was walking along more than willingly, large eyes taking in the room, nose twitching as it took in the scents.

The aid that was leading him took several moments to clip the chain to one of the legs of the table, then promptly turned and took off from the room. For a long moment, Sparky just stared at the now closed door. Then he tilted his head and looked back at his trainer.

"Drago? _Tara?"_ asked the dragon-like poke'mon. It could smell the scent of its own species arousal, coming off of his former trainer in waves. Already, it was clouding his mind.

"Sparky? Sparky, thank God! I was so worried!" cried Tara, straining herself to look up at her poke'mon. "Help me get out of here!"

And, while he would normally obey any and every command that she gave him, that one didn't even reach his ears. Already, the heady scent of his mate's arousal was rousing his own dick. It pushed its way out of the small, other-wise unnoticable slit on his front, hardening both from the sight before him and the cold air that hit it.

The dragon's cock was thickest at the base, almost as large as a full-grown male's hand when curled into a fist, and a deep shade of purple. It curled upward and tapered, long and narrow, the tip brushing against Sparky's own stomach.

"Sp-sparky?" gasped Tara, and the terror was clear in her voice. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

"Draaaag...nite, nite. _Oh, Tara, yes."_ breathed Sparky and then, just like Ramses and Jenna were hoping he would, he took a single step foreward and then started to clamber his way onto the metal table.

Sparky was far from the first dragonite that had been inside of Section Three, but this would be the first time that Ramses had seen one fuck its mate while laying flat. Normally, the dragon like creature forced its female to service it while he stood.

This time, the scientist watched as Sparky all but sprawled over Tara. His weight pressed against her small body, forcing the breath from her lungs as she struggled against her restraints. His scales were rough against her skin, scraping the tender flesh of her stomach, and he was pressing his dick against her bare hips.

"G-get off of me!" Tara screamed, throwing her head to the side. Without thinking, she bucked up and tried to throw the poke'mon off of her.

Sparky gave a throaty groan and pressed his hips downward, pinning his former trainer's body to the cold metal of the table. He felt no ill-will towards her. On the contrary, she had never been anything but good to him. In that moment, however, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out. It was instinct, after all, and instinct would always win out in the end.

The large male spent a few moments shifting his hips and rubbing his cock against the trainer, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. Small jolts of pleasure shot through him - but it wasn't enough, couldn't be enough, not until he was completely enveloped in her warm folds. So Sparky shifted himself, placing a large claw on either side of Tara's head, and shuffled downwards. The dragon remained on his knees as he moved about, dick dragging across the soft flesh of the female beneath him.

"Drago-dragonite..._Hold still."_ he breathed, breath coming out in a pant that was sickeningly close to Tara's face. The creatures muzzle was inches from her own face, hovering there, maw parted as it drew in unsteady breaths.

Tara strained against her bonds, but the metal clasps were there to stay. They were tight against her skin, almost uncomfortable, and she was scared, so scared that it wasn't even funny. So when she felt the small tip of her poke'mons cock against her too-dry cunt, she clenched her eyes shut and screamed.

The noise distracted Sparky for just a moment. It was unpleasent, and breaking his concentration, messing with his aim. So he stopped it - dragging his large, flat tounge over her mouth and then leaving it there. He could taste her sweat, and the cherry flavored balm that she had applied to her lips earlier, and it sent a buzz into his mind.

Tara thrashed for only a moment. As soon as she realized she couldn't get the hot muscle off of her face, she froze. It was over her mouth and she could _taste_ him, but it wasn't doing any harm at the moment. An inch higher and it would be blocking her nostrils, cutting off what little breath his weight wasn't blocking.

So Tara behaved like a good little slut, and held herself stiff as the tip of dragonite's cock pressed once more against her slit.

It was dry, noted Sparky, but it would have to do. He couldn't wait - and, with small jerks, he started to slide his curved dick inside of Tara. For him, it was nothing but pleasure. She wasn't a virgin, but her walls were still tight and the lack of lubrication just made them that much tighter. They clenched against his cock, constricting it - and, for a moment, he found that he either had to force his way inside or wait, see if she adjusted, see if she loosened.

For Tara, it was torture. Sparky's hard, curved dick wasn't too big at first, but she was more than unprepared. Every centimeter that slipped inside of her tore at her skin, forcing her cunt open, and then there was a stalling point where he grew too big and she was too tight and, damnit, that _hurt_!

Hot tears slipped down her face, and she tightened without thinking. A low groan rumbled out of her former poke'mon, and, in that moment, he realized that he couldn't wait. He needed her. _Now_.

A slight jerk of his hips had him pulling his cock back out of her pussy. A sharp jerk had him pushing the upper half of his dick back inside, and then some. It was shaped differenly from her vaginal opening, and the curvation forced the walls of her cunny to shift and slide, stretching out the muscles in more way than one. The more that he shifted into her, the larger he forced her pussy to stretch, the harder Tara bit down on her lip.

And then he was inside and it was bliss. His base was thick, and it stretched her cunt wider than it should have gone. But, against Tara's will, it was no longer dry. Between her own juices and his pre-cum, the torn skin of her vagina softened up, the muscles loosened.

Sparky could move, and he didn't wait to be told. Each thrust was slow, meaningful. He pulled all the way out, curved tip barely staying inside of the trainer, and then he forced himself all the way in again. Delighted in the wet slap of his skin against her; even though his ballsack was hidden, deep inside of the slit that normally kept his cock hidden from the world. Every now and then, he hit something that had Tara whimpering, pleasure shooting through her body, over-riding the pain that was an almost constant.

The blonde writhed beneath him, arms and legs caught in their metal binds, his scales tearing into her stomach. Blood trickled down her sides and out of her cunt, but Sparky didn't notice nor care. He was too wrapped up in his oncoming ecstasy.

Another thrust and there, yes, he was there! He pressed himself into Tara, base hitting the outer walls of her vagina. His dick forced her inner walls to bend and mold - and that hadn't been too bad earlier, because he was fairly thin at the top. Now? It was excruiating.

As the strings of cum began to fill her, Sparky's cock started to grow. It was natural for dragonite's, though something that the scientist's weren't able to register when having them mate with their own kind. Here, now, they were able to moniter and see and understand _everything_.

Sparky's thrusting stilled, though he was still firmly inside of his trainer. From base to tip, it was an even width; the same as an adult man's hand curled into a fist. It forced her cunt's walls to meld into the curve of his dick and it was big now, too big, and string after string of hot cum was being shot inside of her.

Tara's head was thrown backwards, skull pressing tight against the metal table. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream, but she couldn't bring herself to actually put a voice to it. She thought that she had orgasmed, but couldn't tell. Not with how she was being stretched, with how her muscles were being torn, with the sheer amount of spooge filling her.

Up in the other chamber, safely behind the glass, Ramses tilted his head slightly. From his vantage point, he could actually _see_ the way that Sparky stretched out the ill-assuming trainer. Be it from his dick or from the amount of cum filling the girl, a bulge had formed in the skin of her crotch, even beginning to creep up into her upper stomach.

As far as producing a child for them, she would be useless. The muscles in her lower body would be destroyed. Jenna clucked her tounge and shook her head. Ramses frowned.

"Have the gaurds dispose of her." he ordered, pushing himself up and out of the chair. "And unless you can find a use for Beta412, then he can go too."


End file.
